


Art: I've got you in the palm of my hand

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Art, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor, Magic, Mini Merlin, Multi, neckerchief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: A picture of mini Merlin standing in the palm of a hand.





	Art: I've got you in the palm of my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts), [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/gifts), [fifty_fifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/gifts), [sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/gifts), [maarzanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maarzanna/gifts), [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts), [AJsRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/gifts), [atrick_oflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrick_oflight/gifts).



> Originally created for a good friend of mine Cladera32 but when asked for an art prompt I thought it could be quite fun.
> 
> Thanks to all the participants in Camelot drabble you did an awesome job with my little prompt

[ ](https://imgur.com/Rcl6IzU)

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out all the lovely drabbles


End file.
